All For One
All For One (in Japanese: オール・フォー・ワン, Ōru Fō Wan), also known as Sensei (in Japanese: 先生, Sensei) is the main antagonist of the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is a mysterious man with a completely deformed face who was defeated by the hero, All Might, and is the founder of the League of Villains with Tomura Shigaraki as his successor. After his defeat, All For One was imprisoned, and Tomura took his place as the leader of the league. He serves as the main antagonist of the Hideout Raid arc and the archenemy of All Might. He is voiced by Akio Ōtsuka in the Japanese version of the anime, and John Swasey in the English version. Appearance In the past, All For One appeared as a normal young man with a notable suit and short hair. However, his face is not shown completely. After his crushing defeat, he appears completely different than before. His face is heavily deformed with a scar tissue from his upper lip to the back of his head and neck, resulting in his loss of eyesight. He also has two tubes connected to his throat which allows him to breathe. When battling the pro heroes and All Might, All For One wore a mask with a skull-like structure that acts as a life support system. Although it seems that he doesn't really need the mask, as the mask was heavily damaged in his second battle with All Might, yet he was still breathing normally. Personality All For One is shown to be a manipulative, mysterious and sinister individual. He is able to create complex and elaborate plans in a little matter of time and then orders Tomura to fulfil them. He is a psychopathic individual with twisted ideals and does whatever it take to spread his influence across Japan, whether it'd be through manipulation and exploiting others for the sake of benefitting himself. Because of his sheer power and genius intellect, he is confident in himself and is capable of executing his plans successfully. He is also a calm and even-tempered individual, even in the worst situations. When he was defeated by All Might, not only did he show no sign of anger and frustration, but he was happy and assured himself that he won by destroying the meaning of "Symbol of Peace". He was also not angry nor disappointed with Tomura's failure, as he assured him that he will be able to try again with the Vanguard Action Squad at his side. History Background During the time that Quirks began to pop up, a mysterious, sinister man was born with a powerful Quirk that allowed him to steal other Quirks. Going by the name of his Quirk, "All For One", he stole many Quirks from people. His overwhelming power would help him rise in rank, allowing him to become Japan's ruler, submitting its people by force. His younger brother, however, refused to submit to his evil ways. All For One explained to him that he's simply trying to help people by granting them powers for them to accomplish their dreams, especially those that are weak. He believes that he is trying to restore order to the world, but his brother didn't want to hear it. He then demonstrates his power on two people that wanted their dreams fulfilled, a man who wished to have his mutated jaw removed and a man that wanted power. Once he granted them their desires, they genuinely thanked him, hoping to repay him. Despite all of this, his brother could see that he was merely submitting them to his will. While he disliked his brother for appearing sickly and weak, he still loved him nonetheless, as he was his own family left. All For One soon found out that his brother refused to eat anything he gave him, hence his scrawny appearance. All For One decided that, in order to gain his submission, he would give him a Quirk that can stockpile in power. Unknown to the two of them, however, his younger brother had a useless Quirk that can be passed down to others. The two Quirks fused together, creating the Quirk known as "One For All". As One For All would be passed down through generations, it would reach to the 7th wielder, Nana Shimura, who fought hard against All For One. Despite her best efforts, she was eventually killed by him, but not before she was able to pass down her power to Toshinori Yagi. Toshinori would later become the Pro Hero known as All Might and eventually beat All For One in a brutal battle, but unknown to him, All For One managed to survive. Since then, All For One has remain hidden in the shadows, recovering from his injuries. In the mean time, he began preparing to raise a young boy named Tenko Shimura as his successor, as well as a giant behemoth as a potential candidate. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc After Tomura's failure at attempting to kill All Might at the U.A.'s USJ, Tomura was brought back to the hideout with Kurogiri. Tomura complained to his master, saying that the plan was ultimately a failure. His master, speaking on screen, tells him that nothing went wrong and that this was simply the beginning of Tomura Shigaraki rising to become the greatest fear of society. U.A. Sports Festival Arc While Tomura watched the U.A. Sports Festival going live, his mentor advised him to specifically observe Izuku Midoriya, stating that in time, he may become a problem that he'll eventually have to deal with. Vs. Hero Killer Arc When the Hero Killer, Stain, was brought in by the league, he refused to join their ranks and instead attacked them, paralyzing Tomura and Kurogiri with his Quirk. Kurogiri asks if he should try to interfere, but All For One prevents it, stating that this is a good step for Tomura to learn from his mistakes. After Stain's capture, All For One was satisfied to see with how things are going to plan. He believes that Tomura will be capable of creating a new band of villains and lead them. His doctor, however, expresses doubt, stating that All For One would be able to get things done faster. All For One then says he should hurry up and fix his injuries then. He then states that he will allow Tomura to continue on acting his successor, saying that All Might should celebrate while he can, for his time is about to come to an end. Hideout Raid Arc When Katsuki Bakugo was kidnapped by the league, he was brought upon by Tomura, who attempted to convince him to join their ranks. Bakugo refused and instead attacked Tomura. With the heroes on their way, Tomura requests his master to lend him his power, in which All For One replies that was a good decision on Tomura's part. Eventually, All For One decides to take action himself. After the league were raided and pinned by the Pro Heroes and the police, All For One then proceeds to destroy the entire hideout, then begins to send in Nomus to Tomura's aid, after defeating a couple of the Pro Heroes. He is then confronted by Best Jeanist, who managed to reduce the impact of All For One's destruction. All For One was impressed, but nonetheless, he proceeded to beat him down. He refused to take his Quirk and instead leaves him be in his beaten state. All For One eventually brings Katsuki and the villains to him, apologizing for all of the chaos occuring. He then confronts Tomura, stating that, while he has failed, he is not disappointed nor angry with him. Instead, he believes that Tomura can continue to improve from this as much as he can. All Might then suddenly appears into the action and begins to clash with his archenemy, ensuing the long waited rematch between the two. All Might ensures him that this time around, he will make sure that All For One is down for good, only for him to be blasted away by the villain. All For One then proceeds to use Kurogiri's Warp Gate and sends the villains off for them to escape, including Tomura. All For One then proceeds to engage All Might in a battle once more, using Gran Torino as a meat shield to take All Might's attacks. While doing so, he expresses his hatred for the hero that brought him and his comrades down in society and ensures that he will suffer greatly. All Might eventually manages to get Gran Torino out of the way, then proceeds to attack All For One, destroying his mask. All For One then begins to taunt All Might, in order to psychologically break him down. He mentions his deceased mentor, Nana Shimura and how much of a failure she was, causing All Might to build in rage. After expressing how she died a meaningless death, All Might prepared to attack him once more, only to be blasted away. All For One then expresses that he does not simply just want to kill him, but for him to die slowly in the most painful and gruesome way possible. All For One then sends another blast at him, only for it to be blocked away. However, in the process, All For One was able to reduce him to his true form, revealed to the public eye. Despite this, All Might continues the fight, believing that he still holds hope inside his frail body. Finally, All For One decides to destroy his morality completely by revealing him the shocking truth; Tomura Shigaraki is Shimura's grandson. This causes All Might to be reduced in a devastated state, in which All For One mocks him at how he suddenly lost his smile, the shining hope he would bring to people. However, All Might was eventually able to recover the trauma from the motivation gained by both the Pro Heroes and the civilians around him. Thus, this encourages All Might to go all out, once and for all. All For One then decides to go all out as well, using a variety of the Quirks he's stolen to give him a tremendous boost in power. In an intense battle, All Might was eventually able to finish off All For One with his final finishing move; United States of Smash. The impact of the move caused All For One to be knocked out for the time being. As a result of the battle, All Might eventually lost all the remnants of One For All in him. All For One was later placed in Tartarus, a jail for criminals where even the death penalty is not a good punishment. During his time, All For One expresses joy, stating that he was not upset about his lost against All Might and instead believes that he actually won. Because of the current state he is in, All For One believes that Tomura's hatred for All Might will continue to grow even stronger and in time, he will become strong enough to inherit his power. Hero License Exam Arc During his time in Tartarus, All For One eventually received a visit from his archenemy, All Might, who decided that it was time to settle old scores in a conversation. All For One talks about how tight the security is, in which he believes the prison is modelled in the form of Tatarus. All For One then proceeds to taunt All Might, asking if he's still working as a hero, much to All Might's annoyance. All Might simply demands him for Shigaraki's location, but All For One states he has no clue. All Might wishes to know what he's even trying to accomplish behind all of this. All For One explains to him that he and him are essentially alike. While All Might aims to be a hero a justice, All For One aims to be a king of evil and that he wishes to continue these ideologies of his own for eternity. Confused, All Might asks why he even bothered with a successor, in which All For One laughs, stating that it's because All Might took everything away he built. All For One then quickly requests about how society is currently functioning, now that All Might is retired. All Might refuses to exchange any info, but nonetheless, All For One makes a prediction in which society is currently living in fear and is slowly losing trust in their heroes. He believes that those that have been casted aside from society will step up to shape society in their images. All For One then asks how All Might feels, knowing that he can't do anything else at this point. Despite everything that All For One's stated, All Might is not affected by his words. Instead, he will make sure that his vision of society never happens and that he will still remain alive to see it. All Might then leaves his cell, telling him that he can remain sitting there for the rest of his life. As he leaves, All For One begins to chuckle. Pro Hero Arc As All For One continues to remain being locked up in Tartarus, he later revealed that he cannot give Quirks back to their original wielders once a certain time has passed up. He expresses joy in how he can't help himself, as it's a bad habit of his. The moment he sees a good Quirk, he takes the opportunity of claiming and using it before time of it being returned runs out. Powers and Abilities All For One is arguably the most powerful villain in the series. Because of his tremendous strength and power, he was able to rule Japan through fear and tyranny and submit people to his will by using his power. His status as the iconic Symbol of Evil was feared by so many that information regarding him would be kept in secret so that the future would never have to learn the dark ages of Quirks. His sinister evil has influenced even villains outside of the League of Villains that would either take on the opportunity to become the next ruler of the underworld and destroy the current society of Quirks. Notable examples are Stain and Kai Chisaki. Powers *'All For One' (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan): All For One allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them his own. He can even combine his stolen Quirks to create destructive attacks. This Quirk also allows him to grant Quirks to others. Overall, he has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability, including: *'Search' (サーチ Sāchi): All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. This Quirk was stolen from the pro hero, Ragdoll. *'Transmission' (転送 Tensō): Similar to Kurogiri's Warp Gate, All For One is capable of producing black liquids that acts a portals. He is capable of producing multiple black liquid portals, as shown when he was transporting many Nomus into the League of Villains' hideout. This Quirk has its limits, however, as it can only warp things, depending on his location and only works if it is used on someone he shares a close relationship with. *'Air Cannon' (空気を押し出す Kūki o Oshidasu): All For One is capable of releasing an air shockwave from his arms. This Quirk's power can also be increased by combining it with other power-up Quirks, such as Musculoskeletal Coiling. *'Forcible Quirk Activation' (個性強制発動 Kosei Kyōsei Hatsudō): All For One is capable of forcefully activating someone's Quirk against their will, regardless of being conscious or not. He pulls this off by creating vein-like appendages from his fingers, which then attach to a target and activate their Quirk. This was demonstrated on Kurogiri, where All For One activated his Warp Gate and make him create a portal. *'Impact Recoil' (衝撃反転 Shōgeki Hanten): All For One is capable of reflecting the impact of an attack back at its attacker. *'Infrared Ray' (赤外線 Sekigaisen): This Quirk allows All For One sense his surroundings, as well as see through his blindness. However, he has very limited time when using this Quirk. *'Air Walk' (エアウォーク Eawōku): This Quirk allows All For One to levitate in mid air. *'Longevity': According to All Might, All For One gained an unnamed Quirk that allows him to live for long periods of time, making him practically immortal. *'Musculoskeletal Coiling' (筋骨発条化 Kinkotsu Hatsujō-ka): This Quirk increases All For One's physical prowess, as well as increase the power of his other Quirks. *'Proliferation' (増殖 Zōshoku): All For One uses this Quirk to create multiple arms for him. *'Hypertrophy' (肥大化 Hidaika): All For One uses this Quirk to increase the size of his arm. *'Rivet' (鋲 Byō): This Quirk creates rivet-like-growths on All For One's arm. *'Bonespear' (槍骨 Sōkotsu): This Quirk creates drill-like bone structures on All For One's arm. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': All For One has shown to possess a high degree of intelligence. Being the true mastermind behind the league, he has also been the one that's been plotting against the heroes. He also seems to have knowledge of the Quirks that he's stolen, as shown when explaining the advantages/disadvantages of his Transmission Quirk. Due to this, this allows him to use his Quirk in creative ways, as means for creating disastrous attacks. *'Immense Strength': All For One possesses a huge degree of super strength, as he is capable of easily sending All Might flying through buildings with just his bare hands. *'Immense Speed': All For One is extremely fast, as shown when he defeated the Pro Heroes in the League of Villains' warehouse in just a split second. *'Immense Durability': All For One has shown to possess a extreme amount of durability. He was able to tank many hard blows from All Might, as well as his finishing move, United States of Smash. *'Enhanced Vision': Despite losing his eyesight, All For One is able to sense his surroundings through sound, due to his hearing. He can also sense vibrations in the air. Overall, All For One is an extremely cunning, powerful villain. In his prime, he was able to reduce All Might's usage of One For All by leaving a massive, scarred wound below his chest. He is also capable of taking down other Pro Heroes with ease. Quotes Gallery Manga Sensei_past_self-0.png |Young All For One Sensei_Front.png |All For One with his mask. Masked Sensei Profile.png Air Push + Bone Metalification.png Anime All For One anime debut.png All For One Anime Concept Art 2.png|First sketched concept art. All For One Anime Concept Art 1.png|Second sketched concept art. Episode 47.png Del7J5vVAAA5DKH.jpg 002-0.jpg Miscellaneous AllForOneExSmashTap.png|Smash Tap artwork. All For One One's Justice.png|All for One in One's Justice. Trivia *All For One's relationship with Tomura Shigaraki is identical to All Might's relationship with Izuku Midoriya. Like All Might, All For One believes that Tomura Shigaraki will not only become a great successor of the League of Villains, but a great villain in general. He also acknowledges Tomura's childish nature, leaving room for him to teach him how to become a villain. He also shows a caring side for him, as he assured that Tomura will always be able to learn from his failures. **Because of this, Tomura Shigaraki looks up to All For One as his ideal mentor and inspirational figure, like how Izuku Midoriya looks up to All Might. **Despite his childlike behavior, it seems to be implied that All For One admires Tomura's personality in an odd way. When he defeated Best Jeanist, he refuses to take away his Quirk, as he believes that "it wouldn't fit Tomura's personality". *All For One's name is clearly an antithesis of the name of All Might's Quirk, "One For All". While "One For All" is a Quirk that essentially grants others amazing powers and abilities, "All For One" takes all of these powers and abilities for just one person only, showing the selfish and arrogant side of All For One himself. *All For One's mask, life support system and dark clothing is similar to Darth Vader's appearance. External Links *All For One - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation de:All For One Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Strategic Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Nihilists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Inmates Category:Nameless Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the past Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Mutated Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Master Orator Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Unseen Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:Slaver Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil